My Cherry Blossom
by OhMyEmerald
Summary: Meet Syaoran, your typical rich, hot, popular jock. Meet Sakura, the classic nerdy, quiet, and shy student. What will happen when fate decides to jump in? Will friendship and love blossom? Will they be caught up in the whirlwind of hatred and jealousy? SXS! READ AND REVIEW!


A/N: Hey guys! Stephanie here! This is my new story. I hope you will enjoy this! This story will be mostly in Sakura's and Syaoran's point of view.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CCS or Clamp (obviously)

I hope you will enjoy!

Note: Sakura and Syaoran are 17. They are Juniors.

xoxoxoxo

-Prologue-

**Sakura's POV**

_I find myself in sitting in a green grass field, my auburn locks swaying with the wind. Suddenly, fireflies started appearing._

'_Wow', I thought._

_Then as if I were in movies, they surround me like I was their queen or something. I was enjoying it when a dark figure appeared from nowhere and started shouting 'Onee-chan! ONEE-CHAN!'. _

_After that, the fireflies disappeared. Before she knew it, she was falling into nothing but pure darkness._

'_Onee-chan! ONEE-'_

"…chan! Onee-chan!"

"HOEEE!" I screamed.

"Onee-chan! Im glad you're awake! Hurry up! You are going to be late for the first day of classes! !" Touya, her 7 year-old brother said, clutching his school bag . (A/N: So, Touya would be the younger one here, just for the sake of the story)

"Touya! Don't scare me like that!"

"But nee-chan, I had to. Its almost 8. You have to prep-"

"WHAT?! HOEEE! I'm going to be late! The teacher will get mad! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I said while standing up.

"I already called you earlier" he shrugged.

"…Oh my! What did you eat? You must be hungry!"I asked.

"Its ok! I toasted the left over bread yesterday" he grinned proudly.

Well, you see, my brother and I are the only ones living in our house. Otou-san is ill and is currently staying at my Grandmother's. While Okaa-san passed away when I was 12 .

We were a bit well off before until Otou-san became sick. He deci- no, we FORCED him to stay at grandma's so he could rest and not worry about anything. Since then, the money was tight and we had to work hard for it. I have a part-time job at the café during Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Weekends.

Well, anyways, I should stop the babbling or I would get into trouble of being late. It's the first day of classes after all.

I quickly took a bath, and changed into my clothes. I wore a long cream, loose skirt that reaches 3 inches bellow the knee. I paired it with a white shirt and a brown sweater. (A/N: Their school allows students to wear anything; they don't have uniforms).

People in my school say that I don't have a fashion sense. Who are they to care? Um...I mean, even if I cared, I wouldn't be able to afford new clothes. I had more important things to buy.

While putting on my shoes, I glanced at the clock.

"Oh my kami-sama! I have 3 minutes to go to the bus stop! And 3 minutes to school!"

I quickly put on my glasses and give my reminders to Touya before I leave.

"Touya! Just wait here for Auntie Amy alright? I will be back before 6 since I don't have part-time job today. Take care alright?"

"Hai."

"Good boy! Bye! I need to go now before the teacher scolds me of being late." I waved goodbye.

I would probably get humiliated in front of the class AGAIN if I were to be late. Oh wait. I always get humiliated not by the teachers, but my classmates who think they are the Kings and Queens of the world.

Oh, the wonders of school social ladders. Sense the sarcasm.

Ooops! You are probably thinking that I am crazy saying all of these to you even if you don't know me. Let me fill in the stuff you need to know while I walk to the bus stop. Wait. No. Crush that out. I am RUNNING to the bus stop.

My name is Sakura Kinomoto, 17 years old. In school, I am known as the quiet, nerdy, and shy Sakura.

The popular students loathe me so much that sometimes, they over act and they hurt me. I really don't know why they go to great lengths to hurt me. The normal students avoid me so that they won't be labeled as one of the 'Losers'. Yes, I am a 'Loser' just because they say Im poor, ugly, and nerdy . That's why I don't have friends. You are asking how about the other 'Losers'? Well, we actually avoid each other too to prevent us from MORE damage.

So, Im practically a loner. Well, I could handle that for two more years. I just hide the emotions with my think rimmed glasses. Everything is alright for me though. As long as I get high grades, I could get a scholarship to a good school. Popularity doesn't really matter to me. Hell, I won't care if I was the only 'Loser' in the school.

"At last!" I say as a jump in to the bus. 'Ha! Caught you!' I say in my head to the bus. I find a place to stand since the ride only takes about 3 minutes.

After the short ride, I jumped out of the bus to the school. I went to my usual route to avoid the popular group as much as possible

As I started walking, I heard snickers and laughter from the surrounding people. At least the popular group wasn't here…

The first half of the day wasn't really so bad except for some girls who cornered me and laughed at my outfit. 'Its ok. I can handle it' I thought to myself.

At lunch, I got the free lunch served and ran outside to avoid from being laughed. But while she was running, she suddenly hit something hard. I thought I was going to fall when two strong arms held me….

**Syaoran's POV**

**In the same bus that Sakura took earlier…**

"Hey dude!" I heard a voice say.

"Takashi!" I say, doing our group's shake.

"So, did you have any girlfriends this summer?"

"Nah…I didn't find any hot girl" I replied.

"Are you serious! I had one too. Hell, she was hot. Just a bit too clingy. I broke up with her after 3 weeks of dating. You should've seen her face! She was like 'Takashi-kuuun! Why are you leaving me! I thought you loved me!' " he said in a mocking voice.

"Cool!" I said.

"Hey look, that Kinomoto girl we beat up last year. Oh look, she is playing grandma again" he snickers.

I turned my head just in time to see a girl wearing clothes for grandmas.

"Oh yeah" I smirked, even though I felt bad for being included in the beating. He wasn't that HARSH to people.

"What should we do this year, huh? That girl never gives up. We should lock her or something and beat her afterwards." He said in a malicious tone.

"Let's decide that later" I quickly avoided the topic

"Alright"

The bus suddenly moved and after a while, arrived at the stop near their school.

"Syaoran I have to go now, I still have to do something"

"Oh. Ok"

"Syaoran, bro!" A voice called out.

"Eriol!" I grinned as we did the shake. Eriol was my bestfriend.

I heard a few sighs from the girls as they did the hand shake.

"What class are you?"

"Ah.. I'm class 2-2. How about you?"

"Im in 2-1. Too bad. Do you know the other's?" I was referring to the other people of my group

"They are mostly in my class or in 2-3. Aw man, I guess you are going to be alone" he said with a frown.

But before we could talk any longer, the first bell rang, signaling us to go to our classes.

"See you later, bro" he said

"Yeah" I replied, since we did not have the same homeroom.

I hurried off to my class. As I walked into the halls, the crowd parted as if I were the king, or something. I heard giggles from the girls, obviously. I quickly gave a wink to a random chic and she gasped and blushed. I smirked. It's so easy to win girls over.

Let's see. I'm Li Syaoran, obviously the most popular guy in the school. And according to girls, I was hot and cute. Ah… whatever. As you can see, I am on the top of the school social ladder. Of course. Who wouldn't like a hot, athletic, smart, rich, popular student like me?

Yeah yeah, whatever. Stop fangirling.

As I arrived in the classroom, I heard the expected squeals and giggle from the girls. I quickly showed my trademark smirk.

"He's so hot!" I heard one say.

"I know right!" another one squealed.

He, I'm such a Ladies' man. I took a seat

"Ahem" The teacher coughed to the whole class. And the classroom was quiet at once.

"Thank you. Welcome back to Tomoeda high. My name is Hiroshi Terada (A/N: Sorry! I didn't know what to name!) and I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. Now you all of you…."

I got really bored with his explanation, so I just stared at the window outside while waiting for the next period. He did the same with the next periods since the day was only for introductions.

**After the some time**

"…that's all. Class Dismissed" sensei finished

'Finaly. Lunch. ', I thought. I was relieved that the first classes were done. They were mostly introductions from the teacher and some rules.

I met with my friends at my locker and started proceeding to the cafeteria, when someone bumped me. I quickly grabbed the person as a reflex when…

xoxoxo

A/N: What do you think? Im so sorry for all the errors! Im new to this! I need an editor (PM ME IF INTERESTED). Is my writing ok? I really need to know. REVIEW PLEASEEEE? *puppy eyes*


End file.
